


Hawaii Massage

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: During BAP's recording of One Fine Day, Youngjae decides to seduce Daehyun through a massage.





	

Even though they had been stuck getting the shitty beds downstairs, Youngjae was thankful that he and Daehyun got some privacy and wouldn't have to hear the other members sneaking around the kitchen. Also there were less cameras for Youngjae to cover up when he wanted to do something naughty to Daehyun. He knew the editors would ignore the footage, just thinking he didn't want anything embarrassing to be caught on film. 

Either way, Youngjae was just happy to be in Hawaii. He didn't care about having to film and do missions, he just wanted to enjoy himself. And, as he watched Daehyun open his suitcase, enjoy Daehyun too. Youngjae was ready to watch Daehyun's skin turn an even darker and luscious color, loving how it contrasted against his. Youngjae briefly looked down at his shorts, wincing at the almost obvious bulge. He hadn't been alone with Daehyun for a couple of weeks and he really wanted to jump him right now. 

Youngjae remembered the surfboarding mission they had earlier and grinned at the memory of Daehyun gliding across the water and smiling at him. It had been so much fun and arousing to see Daehyun enjoying himself, seeing that face of focus that he usually saw when Daehyun was trying to prep him. He was glad the water was cold enough to shake those thoughts out of his mind but for right now, he invited them back. He waited until Daehyun turned away from him, throwing a black shirt on top of the camera. It wouldn't stop the sound but he would solve that with some music. He made a quick playlist, not really paying attention to what songs he chose, just as long as they were pretty long songs. He sat his phone on the table in between the beds and pretended to mess with his suitcase, humming along to the music. 

Youngjae shuffled around his clothes, stealthy taking out a bottle of lube as well as a condom. He didn't want to make too much a mess. He took off his shirt and hid the stuff under it on the bed, noticing Daehyun eyeing his back as he stretched. He turned towards Daehyun and smiled, rolling his neck and moaning softly. “Are you sore from surfing? I am.”

Daehyun gulped, his eyes taking in Youngjae. “A little bit. Why don't you take a hot shower and relax?”

Youngjae shook his head, his fingers going to his pants. He slowly undid his pants button and dropped his clothes to the floor. “I took one after our mission. Could you give me a little massage?” He kicked his pants to the side and moved his hips around, actually feeling a little sore. He took out his lotion and handed it to Daehyun. “Please.”

Daehyun knew he was screwed as he watched Youngjae lay on his bed, wearing only his underwear. Daehyun wasn't stupid, he could see the camera covered with Youngjae's shirt and with the music playing Daehyun knew Youngjae wanted to get intimate and it excited him. He felt himself harden but he willed himself to slow down and play Youngjae's little game. Daehyun chuckled as he crawled over Youngjae, squirting some lotion on his hands. Youngjae was really good at playing games when it came to Daehyun and sex. 

Youngjae felt Daehyun's hands on his back and moaned at the incredibly soothing motions he made. It seemed to both of them that Youngjae was even more sore than they thought. Daehyun frowned at the thought that Youngjae's body was hurting and started putting more effort into the massage, even though he wasn't very good at it. Regardless, Youngjae seemed to enjoy himself as Daehyun firmly pressed his palms into Youngjae's lower back, feeling a crack under his hand. Youngjae's legs twitched and his ass clench as the sudden relaxation of muscles and moaned. He spoke with a slight slur in his mouth, “Daehyun why didn't you tell me you were so good at massages.”

He heard Daehyun laugh, his hands traveling down to work at Youngjae's thighs. “I'm sorry for not knowing. But does it really feel good? I'm not hurting you right?” Youngjae rested his head against his arms and hummed. “Feels good. Doesn't hurt.” 

And it felt very good when Daehyun gripped his thighs just right, reminding him of the last time they had sex when Daehyun had taken him against the wall. Daehyun had been deliciously rough with him that day, making it so Youngjae could still feel a hint of him whenever he walked. He wanted Daehyun deep inside of him now so he stepped up his seduction up a notch. “Hyung it's hot in here, do you mind if I take off my briefs?”

Daehyun held back a vicious groan, his cock achingly hard at Youngjae calling him hyung. Fuck, he wouldn't last long if Youngjae kept calling him hyung. He swallowed, his cheeks turning red. “Yeah sure.” 

Youngjae hid a smirk as he heard Daehyun's shaky voice. He got up on his knees, shimmying off his briefs and showing Daehyun how hard he was. Instead of laying back on his stomach, Youngjae laid on his back and ran a hand up his chest. He held back a cackle at Daehyun's dazed face, wishing he could take a picture of him. It was hot knowing how much he affected Daehyun. He arched his back and let his hands spread his legs slightly, knowing how sexy he must look. He finished killing Daehyun by letting his fingers spread his asshole, speaking in his husky voice. “Hyung could you massage me here?”

Fuck. Fuck. Daehyun was so hot that it was a mystery why he hadn't died of a heat stroke. He knew Youngjae wouldn't wait for long so he dived right in, using his tongue instead of his fingers to penetrate Youngjae. He knew Youngjae cleaned himself thoroughly so he pushed his tongue as far as he could into Youngjae and sucked deeply. 

Youngjae couldn't help himself as his legs locked around Daehyun's head. Daehyun's tongue made shivers run up his spine as Daehyun curled his tongue, scraping against Youngjae's walls. He bucked his hips to try and get Daehyun deeper but Daehyun pulled himself away, dipping a finger into Youngjae. “Hey don't suffocate me now.”

Youngjae blushed, his hands gripping the bed covers as Daehyun easily found the little bump in him. He whimpered, one hand going to play with his nipple. “Hyung I can't help it. I want you now.” 

Daehyun let his hand cup the back of Youngjae's head and brought him into a soul searing kiss as he forced another finger into Youngjae, scissoring him. He couldn't wait any longer either so he searched around for the body of lotion when Youngjae handed him the lube he hid earlier. Daehyun gave him a raised eyebrow, to which he got a wink. Daehyun grinned and slathered lube on his cock, surprised he hadn't cum from Youngjae's moans and whimpers. He was a bit confused when Youngjae pulled out the condom before understanding when he used it on himself. Right, the less clean up the better even if Youngjae had to go shower to clean himself out. Maybe Daehyun could help him out.

But until then, Daehyun lined himself up. He interlocked fingers with Youngjae, their eyes connected as Daehyun bottomed out. Youngjae threw his head back at the burn as Daehyun went into him. “Fuck!”

Daehyun couldn't stop himself as his hips moved on his own, setting a sensual grinding pace that let Youngjae dripping from his cock. It was hot just simply rolling his cock into Youngjae, pushing up against Youngjae's prostate. Daehyun knew he wouldn't last long but he held himself back. 

Youngjae couldn't help his legs as they straightened up, he wanted to feel every inch of Daehyun's hard cock. He could feel the pit of his stomach growing hotter and he whimpered, his hands going up to grip Daehyun's biceps. The pace felt rough even though Daehyun was simply rocking them together, the waves of pleasure catching Youngjae off guard as he let a stream of pre-cum out. He was close. “Daehyunnie hyung...I'm close.”

Daehyun grunted, resting his forehead on Youngjae's. “Jae Jae you are so fucking sexy. Go ahead, come for me.”

Youngjae's thighs tensed up and he let out a loud whimper as his orgasm was forced out him. His muscles tightened up so much that Daehyun was only able to thrust once more before burying himself deep in Youngjae and coming. Youngjae licked his lips at the sensation of Daehyun coming in him, his cock twitching. He let go of Daehyun's arms and brought him into a sweet kiss, whimpering as Daehyun gently pulled out of him, angling his hips so he wouldn't spill onto the bed. “You good?”

Daehyun groaned, a smile on his face. “You'll be the death of me. I knew you wanted sex but god you looked so hot.”

Youngjae chuckled, “Thanks. Now let's go clean me up Hyung.” Daehyun bit his lip, his heart thumping at Youngjae. “Does that mean what I think it means?” Youngjae leaned up, his hand gently combing Daehyun's hair. He let his lips graze against Daehyun's as he whispered, “If it means do I want you inside me again, then yes Hyung, it does.”

Daehyun bit Youngjae's lower lip, shoving his tongue into Youngjae's mouth. “Fuck let's go.” Youngjae smirked, pushing Daehyun back so he could gently get off the bed. He arched his back towards Daehyun, knowing fully well that Daehyun could see his own release come out of Youngjae. He swished his ass, giggling as Daehyun moaned, holding his cock in his hand. “Let's go before you explode on the bed.”

Daehyun got up and let his hand trail down Youngjae's ass, letting a finger plug Youngjae up. He gave Youngjae a small kiss on the head as they made their way to the shower. “It would be your fault if I died. I can see the news now. 'BAP's Daehyun died from heart attack. Band member Youngjae said it was his fault, 'he couldn't handle the sex.' he said.'”

Youngjae snorted, smacking his hand against Daehyun's chest. “Shut up and get in before I decide that my cock should massage your insides instead.” Daehyun's ass clenched at the thought of Youngjae inside of him. But now was not the time. He did as Youngjae said, getting in after Youngjae. Maybe later they could experiment with Youngjae topping him but for now, as Youngjae lathered up his body, Daehyun had a sexy Youngjae to wash.


End file.
